The goal of this training program is to prepare young investigators to perform clinically applicable and translational research in the field of trauma science. The program is based at the Burn and Shock Trauma Institute of Loyola University in Chicago, a unique, highly collaborative research environment that includes more than 40 persons, including eight principal investigators, four additional scientific faculty, six clinical specialists in trauma and critical care, eight post-doctoral fellows (both MDs and Ph.D.s), nine graduate students, two research nurses, five research technicians, and three support staff. The program solicits applications from resident physicians and post-doctoral Ph.D.s who wish to enter a two-year period of intensive research training in the field of traumatology. The program, which has been in place for 31/2 years, currently accepts one new trainee each year, and a goal for the next cycle is to expand the program to include the appointment of two new trainees each year. A specific plan for the recruitment of underrepresented [unreadable] minorities, which includes local, regional, and national efforts has been established. Trainees are allowed to freely select from among eight different principal investigators who are each experienced [unreadable] mentors in trauma-related research, including 1) myelopoietic alterations after injury, 2) immune changes following burn and sepsis, 3) ethanol consumption and injury outcome, 4) neuroimmune regulation and trauma, and 5) wound healing and vascular repair. The training plan emphasizes a close working relationship between each trainee and their selected mentor, and includes laboratory research, seminars, journal clubs, training in grant writing, and didactic coursework in both statistics and the responsible conduct of research. Written research proposals, formal research presentations, and semi-annual evaluations are required of all trainees. Recognizing that many clinicians find it difficult to sustain independent research efforts, the program emphasizes collaborative linkages between basic scientists and clinicians. To develop an appreciation for clinical problems, Ph.D. trainees participate in selected clinical conferences and attend rounds on the Trauma and Burn Services during defined periods. Our long-term goal is to increase the number of clinicians and Ph.D. scientists who are qualified and motivated to work together to address fundamental questions in translational trauma research. [unreadable] [unreadable]